Universe 10
About Universe 10 This is the primary world of the series. Everything shown in the books takes place in Universe 10. This is one of the few universes where Greg still writes in a diary after becoming an adult. Timeline * 1999 - Greg is born. * 2003 - Greg is tormented by his brother Rodrick, which leads up to the reason why he becomes bisexual. * 2010 - The first book begins. Greg starts Middle School. This is also the part of the franchise where he starts writing in a diary. * 2011 - Rodrick Rules takes place. Rodrick hosts a party. When the parents find out, Greg and Rodrick are both punished. Greg was dragged into the punishment for being his "apprentice" * 2011 - Dog Days begins. Greg gets in hot heat for not being able to pay back the money in smoothies. * 2012 - The Ugly Truth and Cabin Fever take place. Greg goes into puberty. Meanwhile, he is in trouble when a snow storm hits Plain-view. * 2013 - The Third Wheel takes place. Greg struggles to find a date for the dance, making him rage out and try to become a Incel. * 2014 - Hard Luck begins. Greg was no longer an Incel, but Rowley ended up stealing his girl moments after the dance. Greg has trouble finding friends ever since Rowley won't pay attention to him.\ * 2015 - The Long Haul road trip takes place. Chaos ensues as the story begins going to madness when a pig joins the family. Greg is outraged by this and plans something evil later on. * 2016 - Old School and Double Down take place. Greg begins to question his sexuality when Rowley and him film a movie attempting to make money. * 2017 - The Getaway takes place. Long Haul 2.0 basically. * 2018 - The last book before Greg moves on from being a wimp. The Meltdown begins. Cabin Fever except there's a snow war. * 2043 - 25 Years Later finally begins. Greg lives with Bryce Anderson, a old buddy of his. Greg is bisexual, and his family is completely torn apart. Greg is messed up from the things his father did to him as a child. His dad dies of cancer, leaving his mother heartbroken. The last book. Known Books In This Universe * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Rodrick Rules * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Last Straw * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Dog Days * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Ugly Truth * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Cabin Fever * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Third Wheel * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Hard Luck * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Long Haul * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Old School * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : Double Down * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Getaway * Diary Of A Wimpy Kid : The Meltdown Known LLBs In This Universe * 25 Years Later (Created by jugdeggrogs) Category:Universe